Songs of Colored Love
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Viñetas/Drabbles• Porque su relación es como un puñado de canciones teñidas de amor. Bueno, malo; blanco, negro... pero al fin amor. •Sakura/Sasuke• •Team 7•
1. Mi amada flor del mal

.

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-Flor del Mal-_

.

El polvo alzándose en el campo de batalla nubló mi vista. Sólo reconocía bultos que parecían ser cuerpos inertes desparramados como semillas en el campo.

Fríos. Muertos.

Las lágrimas acudieron al reconocer en ellos algunos conocidos, amigos y cercanos. Mordí mis labios intentando no dejarlas salir, aquello era consecuencia inevitable de la funesta guerra.

Intenté levantarme, arrastrándome sobre la tierra, agotando las pocas energías que habitaron en mí. Ante el sonido de mudos pasos, mi mirada se alzó.

Y te vi.

A ti y a tus ojos enrojecidos y brillantes. Hermosos.

Y miré cómo empuñaste tu katana en contra mía. El cómo con la punta fría del filo de tu espada levantaste mi barbilla obligándome a mirarte.

Y fulguraban tus ojos que negros recordaba. Rojos como la sangre que yacía derramada entre los cuerpos sin vida. Tus labios entreabiertos que pronunciarían silencios, palabras sordas, un breve suspiro.

Y fui víctima de tu hechizo una vez más, de tu bellísimo y mortal embrujo. Esperando el momento en que acabases con mi vida, con el aliento que desde siempre te perteneció. Y aún sintiendo el leve ardor de la herida al roce de chokutō sobre mi piel, como hierro incandescente. Y la tibia sangre en un estrecho sendero que se deslizó por mi cuello.

Y mis verdes pupilas seguían contemplándote, regalándote aún los suspiros últimos de mi existencia, observándote mirarme fijamente con tus delgados labios entreabiertos.

Y aún así, aún ahora…

Siempre serás mi amada flor del mal.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Waga Routashi Aku no Hana" - Ali Project.<em>

.

¡Hola!

Tanto tiempo sin leernos ^^ Ya vengo de nuevo a molestar al fandom de 'Naruto' y creo que para mucho tiempo LOL

Vengo con nuevos proyectos, este será una serie de Drabbles y Viñetas SasuSaku [Of course] independientes o ligadas entre sí, no está definido. No son songfics, las melodías al final sólo son un referente de inspiración, de la song que detonó las cosquillas a mis dedos para escribir xD

Espero me acompañen en este y futuros proyectos. Los extrañé. Espero que haya sido una lectura de su agrado.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. I wanna be

.

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-I wanna be-_

.

_"Nada más hace falta ver cómo la miras, dattebayo. ¡Hasta yo me he dado cuenta!"_

Aquel odioso comentario daba vueltas en la cabeza ceñida por un par de vendas. Hacía apenas unas horas que él y el idiota de Naruto habían regresado de una misión en la que hubo golpes, rasguños y uno que otro derramamiento aparatoso de sangre. Para ser más precisos, en la cabeza de Sasuke.

_"Una importante hemorragia"_, en opinión de Sakura, que fue la que los recibió y atendió en el hospital, nada más poner pie en Konoha. Tuvieron que soportar una misa de regaños provenientes de los labios de la Haruno, reclamándoles su lamentable estado, igual que una madre a sus pequeños cuando se han ensuciado en el barro.

Y enfermizamente, encontraban ambos en esas reprimendas una especie de agrado masoquista, algo que los hacía saber que se encontraban en casa y a salvo, algo que los hacía conscientes de ello. Y para Sasuke, un poco más.

Llevaba semanas en esa situación extraña y ajena, absurda incluso. Un creciente interés se iba forjando en torno a la joven médico, alguna cosa rara que le daba por mirarla, escuchar su odiosa voz y tener toda su atención centrada en él, no en el baka de Naruto como en ese momento hacía.

No sabía decir con certeza el momento exacto en que todo eso empezó, sólo pudo recordar aquella ocasión hacía un tiempo en que caminando en un lugar cualquiera de la villa, la encontró encorvada a los pies de un árbol, sobre sus rodillas, llorando. Se preguntó por el motivo que tendría para hacerlo, quizá una tontería sin importancia como solía ser. Determinó pasar de largo e ignorarlo, pero la aflicción que se podía escuchar en su gimoteo lo obligó a detenerse.

Eran amigos, eran el equipo siete, y la vuelta de Sasuke a Konoha había marcado una etapa nueva en su interacción. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke compartían una verdadera amistad, si bien teñida de ese agrio toque que aportaba el Uchiha, una muy sincera. Por eso, se atrevió a acercarse, y sin una palabra de por medio llegó hasta su lado. Sakura alzó los verdes ojos que se derramaban a mares y lo vio, con su pálido rostro impasible que a pesar de no pintar ninguna expresión, preguntaba el motivo de su llanto.

La respuesta tomó desprevenido a Sasuke, pues la pelirosa se había puesto de pie en un movimiento y se lanzó a abrazarlo, enredando sus delgados brazos en su cintura, enterrando el marmóreo rostro en su pecho, buscando refugio, un consuelo.

No se movió. Se mantuvo inerte, escuchándola lloriquear por algunos minutos antes de que le soltar a la razón: Había perdido un paciente aquella tarde. No había sido capaz de salvarlo.

Sólo entonces movido por una punzada interna, alzó los brazos para estrechar su espalda, dándole libertad de descargarse todo lo que quisiera. Y Sakura lo hizo por un buen rato hasta que se cansó o se le acabaron las lágrimas, desvaneció el agarre que la mantuvo ceñida a su compañero y respiró fuerte, disculpándose después por hacerlo padecer uno más de sus dramas. El menor de los Uchiha no dijo nada y en silencio, la acompañó a casa.

Desde entonces tenía esas sensaciones extrañas, ese desconocido sentimiento que le impulsaba a desear lo impensable.

_Estar cerca de ella._

Sakura Haruno se mostraba a sus ojos como una chica frágil –como en el pasado-, pero con un renovado carácter fuerte que no era característico de ella, y eso lo supo durante la convivencia que volvieron a tener cuando él regresó. Por otro lado, a sus veinte años vividos, los rasgos infantiles que poseía a sus trece habían evolucionado a los de una adulta mujer. Y una mujer hermosa. Habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices teme? –le sorprendió Naruto apenas unos días atrás, antes de su misión asignada.

—¿Decirle qué?

—No te hagas el idiota, nada más hace falta ver cómo la miras, dattebayo. ¡Hasta yo me he dado cuenta! –evidenció el rubio como si su deficiencia de ágil percepción fuera una prueba irrefutable.

—No sé de qué me hablas, dobe.

—¡Que te gusta! –gritoneó Naruto, provocando que Sasuke estuviera tentado a golpearlo para que se callara. Agradeció que sólo el viejo cocinero del Ichiraku fuese el único testigo de las insensateces que su amigo iba soltando por ahí cual flores en el campo.

—Es cierto. Se nota. –habló el viejo hasta entonces callado, dejando un tazón mas de fideos frente al Jinchuuriki, que al instante comenzó a devorar.

—¿Lo ves, baka? –habló con la boca repleta de ramen, cosa que al Uchiha le pareció de lo más desagradable.

—Además por lo que se, hay más de un Capitán de Konoha interesado en salir con la pequeña Sakura. –agregó el hombre que los conocía desde críos, recordando las veces que de eso se habló en su establecimiento.

Sasuke no hizo más que tensar la mandíbula y endurecer su mirada. Esa era una verdad que lo irritaba a mares, incluso él mismo estuvo tentado de romperles el cuello a un par de insolentes que osaron "elogiar" –por decirlo de alguna forma- a la medic-nin. No podía reprimir ese instinto de sobreprotección –o así el de orbes ónix lo definía-, que le asaltaba cada vez que Sakura era objeto de miradas lascivas por parte de esos insolentes, o cuando su atención era robada por alguno de ellos.

Inclusive en ese instante, con Naruto despojándole de la atención de la Haruno mientras ella terminaba de ajustar la venda en su brazo y dándole las últimas recomendaciones de cuidado. No entendía ese sentimiento, ajeno e intruso que se colaba en sus entrañas cuando se descubría a sí mismo contemplándola sin que ella lo advirtiera, descubriéndose necesitando su cercanía.

—Tú permanecerás aquí un rato más en lo que salen las radiografías de tu cabeza –indicó la Dra. Haruno de pronto, irrumpiendo en las cavilaciones del Uchiha-. Y Tú, puedes irte a casa a descansar si es que quieres volver a tener una misión pronto. –sentenció la chica mirando con advertencia al Uzumaki.

—Pero Sakura-chan… -intentó replicar el rubio con un gimoteo.

—Nada, Naruto. Ese brazo no se recuperará si andas brincoteando por aquí y por allá como se te dé la gana.

—Está bien, está bien –se rindió el Jinchuuriki-. Me voy. Suerte con tu sermón, teme.

El Uchiha le regaló una mirada cargada de odio a su amigo antes de verlo desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta acompañado de Sakura, quien después de unos minutos regresó con un sobre entre sus manos.

—Las revisé y no parece haber lesiones internas a parte de las que normalmente padeces –bromeó la Haruno refiriéndose a las radiografías, no dándose cuenta de la débil sonrisa que esbozó el ninja sentado al pie de la cama.

—Hmp. Te dije que no era nada. –punteó Sasuke, restándole crédito a la ojiverde con el único objeto de provocarla.

—Y yo te digo que te calles. Cambiaré tu venda para que puedas marcharte.

Esta vez, la kunoichi pudo apreciar en sus labios la media sonrisa de satisfacción que se pintó en ellos y sonrió también, procediendo entonces a remover la venda antes puesta en la cabeza del muchacho, por una nueva.

El pelinegro fue consciente de su cercanía, del aroma suave que desprendía y llegaba a su nariz, del roce breve de sus manos en la frente, de la calidez de su chakra curativo entrar en su sistema, sanándole las heridas.

La visión tan próxima que tenía de su rostro y sus grandes ojos que parpadeaban fijos en el área que atendía, le dio la oportunidad de contemplarla a detalle. La palidez de su piel que contrastaba con las hebras rosadas de su cabello –de las cuales algunas se balanceaban a la altura de su hombro-, las pestañas largas y espesas que enmarcaban sus felinos ojos, la boca pequeña cual rojo cerezo que invitaba al convite. Su boca.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, y dejando que el impulso que saltó en su estómago controlara sus acciones, Sasuke se alzó brevemente y con presteza tocó sus labios. Un toque, nada más. Apenas rozó sus labios sobre los de la pelirosa, dio marcha atrás. No obstante, aquello bastó para aturdir a la Haruno que con sus ojos grandes, detenía el flujo verde de chakra y parpadeaba procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, determinando si había sido alguna jugarreta de su mente o andaba soñando despierta.

Pero al fijar su verde mirar en los oscuros orbes de él, se quedó fría. Sasuke, falto de palabras para ese tipo de situaciones tan extrañas a su persona, intentó transmitirle con sus ojos lo mucho que encerraba su alma con respecto a ella. Que no estaba soñando como seguro le daría por pensar, que se sentía atraído, que le gustaba, que quería mantenerse cerca. Por ella, para ella.

Y Sakura lo entendió todo. La sonrisa tímida que surcó sus labios dio fe de ello. La felicidad comenzaba a rasguñar sus entrañas, dejando ver un ligero rubor carmesí sobre sus mejillas. El Uchiha sonrió entonces dándose cuenta que con la kunoichi no hacían falta las palabras para que fuera capaz de leer en él, para que hurgara en su corazón con tan sólo mirarle.

En realidad no hacía falta nada más.

.

* * *

><p><em>"I wanna be" - Chris Brown.<em>

.

¡Hola!

Gracias por la bienvenida, realmente me hace feliz el cálido recibimiento. Y, se suma este a la lista.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	3. I love you

.

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-I love you-_

.

Era evidente. El juego se estaba saliendo de control.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura dejaron que comenzara, no imaginaron los alcances que tendría. Sólo fue por diversión. Sólo fue por curiosidad. Y quizá algo de deseo también. Pero ¡Bah! Quien iba a pensar en ello cuando todo estaba bien, cuando todo se sentía _tan_ bien en esos momentos de fugaz intensidad y secrecía, esos momentos teñidos de excitante desafío y un sutil cinismo.

_"Simple coqueteo"_, había determinado Sakura esa primera vez en que Sasuke _accidentalmente_ había rozado su mano mientras se dirigían a _Ichiraku_, con Naruto a dos metros al frente presionándolos para que movieran esas piernas y se apresuraran a caminar. No hubo duda alguna cuando al tomar los palillos, la mano del Uchiha volvió a rozar sus dedos, fingiendo haberlos confundido con los suyos, pero deteniéndose en el toque, no retirándolo hasta que Sakura lo miró fijo a los ojos. Justo como quería. La Haruno pudo ver claramente ese gesto de entera satisfacción.

Venían comportándose de esa manera desde hacía algunos meses. Miradas furtivas, sonrisas indescifrables, roces accidentales, palabras disfrazadas, acercamientos que contenían un aura de ineludible tensión sexual… Vale, lo entendía. No es que tuvieran quince años, ya cada uno andaba por los veintitantos. A esas alturas de la vida era normal verse influenciados por esas cosas ¿No? Además bien dicen por ahí que la convivencia constante provoca cierto apego, confianza, cariño, y en algunas ocasiones afinidad.

Atracción.

Bueno, al menos en la cabeza de ambos ninjas esa era la palabra exacta. O quizá a la que habían concluido al intentar determinar qué era esa marea de sensaciones que los llevaba a caer una y otra vez en esas atípicas acciones que antes no se habían suscitado.

En Sasuke, probablemente el hecho de tener a la joven médico paseando en sus narices con esas prendas que soberbiamente se ajustaban a su bien moldeado cuerpo de mujer, haya conseguido a la larga estragos en su… ánimo. El factor _'celibato'_ autoimpuesto por sus tantas ocupaciones y faenas como vengador, era otro ingrediente que acertadamente habría que considerar, pues una vez que la Guerra hubo llegado a su fin, los culpables y asesinos ajusticiados, y la reconstrucción de las naciones hecha, la vida con su vertiente natural demandaba también su parte de atención.

Si el heredero Uchiha había despertado con Naruto Uzumaki sus instintos de fraternidad y con Hatake Kakashi los de camaradería, a su tan trastornada cabeza no se le hubo ocurrido mejor idea que encontrar en Sakura Haruno el cauce para despertar sus instintos hormonales. Mismos que rebelándose, decidían tomar control de sus acciones cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Y todo dejó de ser inocente cuando en esa misión de reconocimiento en que el Equipo 7 –convocado de vez en vez para misiones de alto rango- fue asignado, Sasuke le plantó un beso en un impulsivo arrebato.

Sakura le había provocado, insinuando una inclinación afeminada por el hecho de que él no quiso recoger unos leños atiborrados de _quiénsabequécosa_ pegajosa del suelo, cuando por instrucciones de Kakashi fueron a buscar reservas para una fogata provisional. Y ¡Bang! Al segundo ya la tenía arrinconada contra la corteza de un fuerte cedro, mirándola con descarada fanfarronería, retándola a repetir sus palabras.

La pelirosa obviamente no osó hacerlo, más por la impresión que por ganas. Tenía a Sasuke a peligrosos centímetros de su rostro, ni qué decir de la insana cercanía de sus cuerpos. Reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, la garganta se le secó. La medic-nin apenas y pudo parpadear.

El reflejo malta que el Uchiha vio en sus grandes ojos verdes lo fascinó, haciéndole olvidar por un instante el motivo que les llevó a tan tentadora posición. El gesto expectante en Sakura que parecía preguntar por el siguiente movimiento, no ayudó mucho que digamos. No se molestaba en mostrar rechazo alguno, al contrario, Sasuke casi podía adivinar su exhorto silente a través del brillo de sus orbes y por la forma en que abría ligeramente los labios.

Sin miramientos de ninguna índole, el pelinegro se apoderó de ellos. Sakura dejó ir un suspiro al sentir la humedad de su boca envolver la suya en un beso demandante y poco delicado. Y a decir verdad, no le desagradó en lo más mínimo.

Un beso. Así comenzó el juego.

Cualquier oportunidad era bien aprovechada, ya fuera creada o casual. Sasuke no desperdiciaba el robarle un beso, y Sakura no se quedaba atrás. Un roce, un abrazo, cualquier gesto que implicara la necesitada cercanía de ambos era valorada y buscada por ambos; sin embargo, el detalle en todo esto era la secrecía que mantenían al exterior.

Sasuke y Sakura eran conscientes de que la atracción no era otra cosa más que eso, simple atracción. Suponían que en algún momento se desvanecería y no era necesario que nadie se enterara de lo que a escondidas hacían, que no era más que besos y una que otra caricia atrevida.

_"Apaciguar la tentación del momento"_, se decía Sasuke cada vez que la besaba detrás de la puerta de su consultorio, en medio de una misión a espaldas de Naruto, e incluso un par de veces en la privacidad de alguna calle solitaria de la aldea.

Entonces, ¿por qué razón esa mañana se sintió tan irritado al verla hablar tan risueña con el imbécil de Sai? Si no había nada que los uniera más que la complicidad de sus ratos de _ganas_, ninguna otra cosa. ¿Cuestión de propiedad? Para nada, ella no era suya ni él de ella.

Sin embargo, el malestar que le causaba la idea de que ese idiota pudiera alguna vez siquiera soñar en probar esos labios rosáceos del modo en que él lo había hecho, le punzaba en la boca del estómago, sugiriéndole el atractivo pensamiento de romperle la cara en advertencia de no volver a acercársele a la medic-nin a menos que estuviese desangrándose y a punto de morir.

Pero no lo hizo.

Quizá era hora de parar el juego.

.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you" - 2NE1.<em>

.

¡Hola! (^o^)/

Nueva viñeta, será una de dos partes. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	4. Be mine

.

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-Be mine-_

.

Con enfado, Sakura azotó la puerta de su consultorio nada más entrar, advertencia clara y explícita para las enfermeras y algún despistado de que no estaba de buen humor. Y por supuesto que el culpable no era más que Sasuke Uchiha.

—Imbécil. –murmuró botando por ahí su bolso y una carpeta que traía en brazos.

Del perchero junto a la puerta, la Haruno descolgó la bata blanca y se envistió con ella, preparándose para comenzar la jornada del día. Las mejillas rojas daban cuenta de los resquicios de su enojo, y la manera en que mordía su labio inferior hasta lastimarse, de la rabia contenida. Si había algo que podía irritar a una mujer además de ser plantada, era ser rechazada regalando un beso.

Exacto, así como lo leen. Sasuke la había rechazado esa mañana cuando intentó besarlo. ¿Qué jodidos le pasaba al idiota? ¿Ahora se hacía el muy digno? ¿Quién había empezado ese estúpido juego de todas maneras?

_¡Arrggg!_

No entendía su esquiva actitud. ¡Si todo estaba bien entre ellos! O eso pensaba la Haruno. Fue normal que viéndolo caminar delante de la calle estrecha, corriera a alcanzarlo y le diera los _buenos días_, aunque bien supiera que no lograría obtener de él más que un gruñido como saludo en respuesta.

Pero ni eso, Sasuke sólo la miró de reojo y continuó caminando como si no le importara. Sakura notó aquello extraño. En su "normalidad", él habría esbozado la maldita sonrisa arrogante de siempre y aprovechado la soledad de la callejuela para atacar sus labios, dándole a su manera los _"buenos días"_.

¡Pero no! El muy patán no había encontrado mejor forma de humillarla que virar su rostro cuando ella queriendo realizar el primer movimiento, claramente se acercó a sus labios. No hubo accidente ni confusión. El muy bastardo la había rechazado. ¡A ella! ¡A la mujer con la que cínicamente se besuqueaba desde hace meses! Y ahora…

—¡_Aissh_! –bufó exasperada la Haruno, abandonando en el escritorio el informe de su primer paciente programado para las once.

No podía concentrarse. Su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez los hechos suscitados entre ellos en los últimos días y no encontró percance alguno que motivara su distanciamiento, muy por el contrario, el acercamiento de sus labios y su cuerpo bien amalgamado en roces eran las únicas constantes. Un sonrojo la invadió de pronto al remembrarlo y un latido palpitó entre sus piernas.

—¿Me podrías explicar qué te pasa? –se armó de valor la pelirosa al día siguiente en que terminando de comer en _Ichiraku _con Naruto, el rubio hiciera una parada en la residencia Hyuuga para dejar un presente a Hinata, rogándoles a ambos que lo esperaran fuera.

El Uchiha desde el día anterior no se había molestado en buscarla, ni crear sus tan casuales encuentros, ni fingir una migraña sólo tratable por la Dra. Haruno, nada. Y evidentemente que Sakura estaba que se le agotaba la paciencia de darle vueltas al jodido asunto.

—¿Qué me pasa de qué? –respondió el pelinegro sin interés.

—No te hagas el desentendido, Sasuke. Sabes de lo que te hablo.

—No seas molesta, Sakura. No sé de qué me hablas.

—Ah, ¿No sabes de lo que te hablo, querido? De esto te hablo.

Acto seguido, Sakura sorprendió al de mirada ónix besándolo sin previo aviso. El Uchiha se turbó sintiendo la fría suavidad de los labios de su compañera moviéndose diestramente sobre su boca, seduciéndola para ceder, cosa que aunque de manera retardada, hizo.

Al contacto húmedo, a Sasuke se le olvidó todo. No se acordó del motivo por el que había renunciado al sabor dulce de esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar otra vez, ni del por qué había cortado el juego en que antes se hallaron inmiscuidos. Nada dio muestras de lucidez en su cabeza, nada que no fuera la reacción de sus manos para ceñirla y pegarla a su cuerpo ya tenso por su cercanía.

—¿Todavía no sabes de lo que te hablo? –suspiró Sakura haciendo una pausa jadeante contra sus labios, regalándole al Uchiha una hermosa visión verdosa de sus ojos brillantes y dilatados.

—Ni idea. –respondió el Shinobi, y Sakura volvió a tomar sus labios, abrazándose a su cuello, yendo más profundo.

Y se perdieron una vez más.

—¿Estás hablando de Sai? –inquirió Sakura con incredulidad cuando con mucho esfuerzo logró sacarle el motivo de su comportamiento la otra mañana.

Sasuke no contestó, limitándose a mirar sin interés la puerta en la que pararon. Él la había acompañado a casa.

Por nerviosismo la Haruno quiso reírse, pero se contuvo. Era adorable pensar que el Uchiha sintiera esa clase de incomodidad ante un hecho tan inocente como una plática con el ANBU reformado. _"Está celoso"_, se regocijó en su cabeza y ese pensamiento fue bastante para perdonarle el rechazo sufrido a su orgullo de mujer.

—Bueno Sasuke, tú y yo sabemos que en la situación en la que estamos esto podría llegar a pasar. No tú eres mío ni yo soy tuya, ¿recuerdas?

Una chispa de enfado se dejó entrever en las pupilas oscuras del ninja. No hacía falta que se le recordara, él lo tenía muy claro.

—¿Y? ¿Qué sugieres, genia? –retó.

—Lo más sensato sería parar este juego. Creo que no podemos controlarlo.

—¡Qué lúcida! Por si no lo notaste, eso es lo que traté de hacer y no te pareció. ¿En serio esa es tu solución? –punzó el pelinegro con su natural tono sarcástico.

La medic-nin se silenció meditando unos segundos. El Uchiha la observó poner esfuerzo en cavilar una respuesta, y por la sonrisa casi imperceptible y el pestañeo coqueto que le dio por aletear, supo que la había encontrado.

—Hay algo más que podríamos hacer… pero no se si es muy acertado. Además, podrías _ligeramente_ no estar de acuerdo.

Las palabras causaron curiosidad al pelinegro, que se acercó en mayor complicidad, queriendo escuchar de más cerca el secreto que ella revelaría.

—¿Cuál es tu solución? –murmuró roncamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el aroma a flores dulces que desprendía su piel llegó a su nariz.

Sakura entreabrió los labios para destilar las palabras, no sin antes dar un paso más y subir sus pequeñas manos por el pecho del heredero Uchiha, cerrándolas en la constitución fuerte de sus hombros.

Con serenidad le miró fijo a los ojos, clavando sus esmeraldas en el negro de la noche reflejado en las pupilas frente a ella.

Sasuke estaba prendido en su mirada, expectante por lo que ella diría. Otra vez notó el brillo malta de sus ojos verdes, haciéndole de a poco difícil el respirar con tranquilidad.

—Sólo cállate y sé mio. –declaró Sakura en un susurro seguro y demandante, en una confesión descarada y al mismo tiempo discreta que logró aturdir al joven pelinegro.

Más sólo tres segundos bastaron, para que con una posesión urgente y exigente de sus rosados labios, Sasuke le diera la respuesta.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Be mine" - 2NE1.<em>

.

¡Hola! (^o^)/

Como había prometido, la segunda del dúo de drabbles enlazado con el anterior. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, personalmente los amé en esta entrega.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	5. I need a girl

.

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-I need a girl-_

.

¿Podía ser que el dobe tuviera razón? ¿Necesitaba una novia?

"_No soy tan amargado"_, medité ceñudo. Aunque cualquiera encontraría que ir a arrebatarle el teléfono celular a tu mejor amigo y arrojarlo por el octavo piso con tal de que silenciara su odiosa voz destilando miel con su novia Hyuuga, podría encontrarse un "poco" reprochable. Sólo un poco.

—No necesito una novia, idiota. –le había respondido, indiferente a sus lloriqueos por la posible muerte de su Iphone estrellado contra el jardín del instituto., tras el cual corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Para cuando regresó, volvió a insistir en el jodido asunto.

—Piénsalo teme, tendrías quién te saque a pasear los domingos, te ayude con la tarea, te de obsequios, quién te comparta de su almuerzo… Además, necesitas una buena cogida. Cada vez estás más insoportable.

Se paró del asiento contiguo antes de que mi puño fuese a estrellarse en su cabeza y, con su risa boba de siempre, me pidió que calmara mis ánimos.

—¿Ves? De eso te hablo.

Rodé los ojos ante su estupidez y decidí no desgastar mis energías en sus ya nada anormales ocurrencias.

—No necesito a alguien que me esté fastidiando todo el día con sus cursilerías, dobe, para eso ya están todas esas niñas timoratas que se la pasan diciendo que les gusto y haciéndome llegar cartitas tontas a mi casillero. Mejor limítate a dejarme en paz y no sacarme de quicio con tu melosidad.

Ya no insistió y yo me di por satisfecho. Sí, eso de que necesitaba una novia era la insensatez más grande que había podido idear.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué después de tres horas del suceso, su sugerencia continuaba rondándome la cabeza? No me lo explicaba, particularmente al encontrarme a mí mismo reparando en las cualidades que como mínimo debía cumplir el prospecto a ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Bonita, o al menos que lo fuera a mis ojos.

Interesante, debía tener algo singular que atrapara mi atención.

Sencilla, que no se complicara la vida ni se armara cuentos y dramas de novela.

Inteligente, para que si al menos no se callaba tuviera algo importante o cuerdo que decir.

Discreta, para que no fuera pregonando a todos los vientos los detalles de nuestra relación.

Intuitiva, ya que a mí no se me da eso de ser afectuoso y cursi, que al menos tuviese la habilidad de descifrarme con esos pequeños gestos o detalles que tuviese para ella.

Independiente, para no tenerla pegada como una lapa todo el día. O sea, está bien que tengas compañía, pero hacerte dependiente de algo es un fastidio, habría que darme mi espacio.

—¿Qué más? –murmuré quedamente, distraído en mi formulario de requisitos. Ni siquiera me percaté de cuando _ella_ se había sentado a mi lado.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba el semestre, Sakura Haruno se había sentado en la butaca del lado izquierdo a la mía, junto a la ventana, esa misma por la que había arrojado el teléfono de Naruto. Contadas eran las veces que me había dirigido la palabra, si acaso unas tres, y fueron seguramente para pasarme algún mensaje idiota de Naruto o que le repitiese lo que había dicho el profesor de turno.

Tenía el cabello largo y rosáceo, los rasgos finos pero bien delineados. No era una belleza despampanante, pero era bonita de algún modo. Armónica.

Tenía unos ojazos verdes que ceñudos, en más de una ocasión advirtieron al dobe que se callase por su bien, y que a veces se escondían tras el cristal de unos lentes discretos. En los ratos muertos se entretenía leyendo algún libro que extraía de su bolso. Nunca me prestó la atención que cualquier chica del aula me prodigaba, y tampoco yo había reparado en ello.

Ni en ella.

"_Hasta hoy", _apunté en mi cabeza, empezando a creer que la sugerencia de Naruto no sonaba ya tan descabellada. ¿Necesitaba una novia?

Porque si era así, Sakura Haruno parecía ser buena candidata.

.

* * *

><p><em>"I need a girl" - Taeyang.<em>

.

¡Hola! (^o^)/ ¡Cuánto tiempo!

*huye de los piedrazos*

Lo siento mucho, no puedo justificarme con nada más que diciendo que tuve un déficit importante de inspiración en el fandom SasuSaku, y por eso me di un tiempo en lo que volvía a renacer, creo que estas últimas semanas la llama ha avivado y heme aquí, con un drabble más a este serial. Andaré ya por estos lares dando lata. Y por si acaso, comento que pienso retomar 'La Hija del Hokage', sólo permítanme aclarar la idea de nuevo y realizar la nueva entrega. No creo que tarde mucho mucho, pero me avocaré a ello ^o^

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en un próximo.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	6. Children of the Corn

**.**

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-Children of the Corn-_

.

La sangre tiñe tus ojos. Y no, no es por ese dōjutsu que muchos desearon poseer y que fue el estigma en tu andar.

Estás herido, te desangras. Estás muriendo. Adornas el mismo espectáculo que tú mismo has creado. En el suelo yaces sin fuerzas para levantarte, para respirar, para vivir…

La lluvia cae, te empapa, te cubre al igual que un manto; se mezcla con el rio escarlata que surca tu cuerpo. Toses, y el sabor ferroso que sientes subir por tu garganta e inundar tu boca te hace saber que estás cerca del fin. No sobrevivirás.

Y ríes con desprecio. Tendrás el perfecto final para la vida de mierda que has llevado. No podía ser de otra manera, has sido maldecido de nacimiento. Tu linaje te ha condenado. No has venido a este mundo a conocer la luz, desde la cuna la oscuridad ha sido tu fatal destino.

La visión es sumamente borrosa en tus ojos, pero aun logras enfocar siluetas, bultos tendidos en la tierra mojada. Cadáveres que aseguras sin temor a equivocarte, encontraron fin bajo el filo de tu aguerrida espada. Nadie te verá morir, nadie lamentará tu partida. Nadie te echará en falta.

Desaparecerás sin dejar huella. Desaparecerás sin legado y sin glorias. Solo. Como siempre estuviste.

Como siempre estarás.

Y entonces, con agitación despiertas. Vas dándote cuenta de que todo ha sido una aterradora pesadilla. El sudor perla tu frente y el ritmo acelerado de tu respiración es algo que no puedes dominar. De a poco, tus ojos se acostumbran al claro oscuro que los rayos lunares crean en la habitación al entrar por las cortinas de tu ventana.

—¿Qué pasa? Sasuke… ¿Estás bien?

Tu mirada se entorna y recae en la figura a tu lado. La reconoces, eres consciente de tu entorno, eres consciente de tu realidad. Todo ha sido una odiosa pesadilla.

Sakura te observa con ese gesto preocupado que suele pintar cuando no sabe qué hacer, con el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos fijos sólo en ti, con la cálida cercanía de su cuerpo junto al tuyo en la cama que comparten desde hace un par de años.

No estás sólo. No estás muriendo. Ella está a tu lado.

Y la abrazas, te aferras a ella. Buscas consuelo. Y ella entonces es tu madre, es tu hermana, es tu compañera, es tu amante, es tu amiga. Es tu refugio.

Es tu paz.

Ella es tu luz.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>"Children of the Corn" - Sopor Aeternus<em>._

¡Holas! (^o^)/

Uno más a la colección. Personalmente, me gustó mucho cómo ha quedado.

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, en especial a: _Lupe-chan, Diiva Bloom, Strikis, Raven Sakura, KUBL & Me Late El Lemmon._

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	7. Hypnotize U

**.**

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-Hypnotize U-_

.

No podía dejar de mirarla.

Sus ojos la siguieron como imanes cuando ella se adelantó en el pasillo para ganarles a él y a Naruto a entregar su informe sobre el éxito de su misión a Tsunade, que después de la guerra continuara al mando de Konoha, no sin antes claro escuchar las quejas del mocoso Uzumaki por no nombrarlo a él en su lugar, enunciando algo como: _"Ya es hora de que te pensiones, abuela Tsunade"_, a lo que obvia –y merecidamente- se ganó un buen golpe de su parte.

La observó detenerse un segundo en la puerta y tocar, su estilizada y bien proporcionada figura pronto se perdió en el despacho al que enseguida entró con Naruto a su lado. La notó correr al escritorio, hacer una reverencia y dejar un fajo de papeles pulcramente ordenados en una carpeta, para después hacer un par de observaciones, inclinándose un poco, haciendo que las hebras de sus cabellos se balancearan hacia delante, enmarcando su rostro brillando en sonrisas.

De perfil, Sasuke pudo observar la finura de sus rasgos con mayor claridad. Sus pestañas sobresaliendo de sus ojos, aleteando inquietas mientras sus delgados labios proferían una a una, incesantes palabras de las que no escuchó ni la mitad, estaba absorto en delinear la leve inclinación de su nariz y la longitud y perfecto delineado de sus cejas.

No podía dejar de mirarla.

—¡Uchiha!

El sonoro llamado de la Hokage lo sacó de su embobamiento y la miró interrogante. La mujer rubia le dedicó unos ojos cubiertos en sospecha y desagrado por su cínica falta de atención.

—¿No hay nada que quiera agregar?

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—No. –completó antes de que Naruto comenzara a soltar una serie de escandalosas objeciones y comentarios en torno a su misión en el país de las olas.

Era insano, pero cuando estaban juntos, sus ojos no encontraban más cauce que el de la presencia de Sakura Haruno.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó la medic-nin una vez que lo atrapó contemplando el largo de su cabello. Se lo había dejado crecer después de que la guerra llegara a su fin. Tan cuidado, tan brillante, tan…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, retirando sus ojos del pelo que ella comenzó a alisarse pensando en que quizá estaba despeinada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

_"Maldición_".

Había algo. Desconocido. Diferente. Algo que antes no notó.

_"Pero si es la misma Sakura, ¿qué puede haber cambiado?", _preguntábase en otra ocasión en que caminaba detrás de sus compañeros que hablaban cosas sin sentido como que el usurantokachi era un idiota por no invitar a Hinata a salir, o el porqué de todas las catástrofes mundiales, ese día no habían abierto _Ichiraku Ramen_.

El andar de la kunoichi era grácil pero rebosante de seguridad, su espalda se alineaba con elegancia hasta su cuello de cisne y con los menudos y estrechos hombros que forjaban la perfecta escultura escondida bajo el verde chaleco Jounnin. Y esos shorts se ajustaban tan bien a sus piernas torneadas, que el faldín que cubría sus muslos sólo acentuaba las curvas de su armónica cadera…

_"Rayos"._ No podía dejar de mirarla.

Y es que era como un conjuro, un aura que parecía permearla en todo momento. El Uchiha no podía ignorarla por más que pusiese empeño en ello, en especial cuando la despistada de la molestia no cooperaba.

—Sa-Sakura-chan… -tartamudeó el Uzumaki en la mañana que quedaron de reunirse en la puerta de Konoha, justo para partir a otra misión a Sunagakure.

La pelirosa había fruncido el ceño, llevando sus ojos en dirección a donde Naruto miraba: el nacimiento de sus pechos que era sugestivamente visible bajo la camiseta de malla que se mostraba por la abertura generosa de su chaleco jounnin, y que llegaba hasta el inicio de sus costillas.

—Tuve que bajarlo. Me apretaba.

Ambos jóvenes, rubio y pelinegro, no fueron capaces de eludir un sonrojo que tinturó sus rostros por la respuesta despreocupada de su compañera de equipo, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería. Naruto tosió abochornado, y Sasuke no pudo hacer cosa más sensata que tragar saliva y mantener sus ojos ónix en el escote de la kunoichi.

Se había desarrollado. Es decir, Sakura era ya toda una mujer, no la adolescente de doce años que abandonara en una banca el día que decidió abandonar su hogar; se había sencillamente transformado en una mujer inteligente, fuerte y muy, muy hermosa.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Su voz aterciopelada envuelta en un tono de confusión le hizo darse cuenta que la seguía mirando de aquella forma extraña, y en esa parte de su femenino cuerpo, no precisamente catalogada como inocente.

Su rostro enrojeció con violencia al sentirse atrapado descaradamente por ella.

—Lo siento. –murmuró intentando ocultar su sonrojo con la palma de la mano.

Y Sakura entendió, ruborizándose furiosamente al comprender los pensamientos que sin intención había provocado en el heredero Uchiha.

Naruto también lo entendió.

—¡Teme! ¡¿Tú..?!

Tal vez Sasuke no enunciara una sola palabra, pero con la mirada lo decía todo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>"Hypnotize U" - N.E.R.D<em>  
><em>

__SS Month. Day 3. "Watching".__

¡Holas! (^o^)/

Un drabble más a la colección, esta vez como una aportación al SasuSaku Month, del que van tres gloriosos días de fanfics, fanarts y fan-de-todo de nuestra agridulce pareja favorita. Me despido, supongo que este mes nos estaremos leyendo muy seguido, pienso aportar lo más posible a la causa, so... aquí andarémos actualizando esta serie de drabbles.

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, en especial a: _Raven Sakura & Me Late El Lemmon._

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	8. Wind

**.**

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-Wind-_

.

El bolígrafo fuente danzó por el trozo de papel, rectangular y liso. Pulcro. Sólo mancillado por el oscuro correr de la tinta dejando su huella en recomendaciones y nombres de menjurjes fácilmente conseguidos en cualquier droguería. Era ya la prescripción médica número treinta y cinco en ese día, que Sakura Haruno firmaba de puño y letra a su último paciente.

El sol iba descendiendo en el cielo de Konoha, a través de la ventana de su consultorio, lo pudo observar rendirse ante la venida próxima de la noche. Era hora de volver a casa, era hora de volver en sí misma.

Estiró sus extremidades y se levantó del sillón de su escritorio. Abandonó el calor de la bata blanca que cubría el uniforme jounnin plegado a su cuerpo, y la colgó en el perchero izado a un lado de la puerta. Con un sonido sordo, cerró la puerta tras la que salió para enfilarse a las calles de su aldea apenas recuperada del brutal ataque de Pain.

Los recuerdos de la batalla, de los heridos, de las perdidas sentimentales se arremolinaron en su estómago y rasguñaron su conciencia.

En ese entonces, curó a muchas personas. Niños, ninjas, ancianos, jóvenes. En ese entonces también prescribió muchas recetas como las de aquel día, según lo que pudiera encontrarse entre las hierbas medicinales y escasos medicamentos en las todavía existentes pero maltrechas droguerías.

Recetas para la gripe, para la escarlatina. Prescripciones para delicadas y aparatosas suturas de batalla.

En ese entonces, también Sasuke intentó asesinarla sin titubear, haciéndole saber que para él, ella no significaba nada entrañable, nada que no pudiera sacrificar en el camino a su venganza. Si no hubiese sido por Naruto…

El viento sopló decidido y ligero, colándose entre sus cabellos, acariciándole las mejillas con su cálida frescura, aclarándole los pensamientos, regalándole un sosiego que luchaba por poseer ante los alcances de sus recuerdos.

Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, espantándose las ganas de ponerse a llorar como una niña otra vez. _Ya no lo era, maldita sea_. ¿Entonces por qué en el centro del pecho sentía removerse un nudo que le oprimía, obstaculizándole el respirar sin dolor?

Y es que Sakura Haruno como honorable medic-nin que era, prescribía recomendaciones médicas efectivas; y sin embargo cada día, un poquito, en dosis de miligramo, vivía envenenándose el corazón.

No podía dejar de sentir esos tontos e inútiles sentimientos por el renegado Uchiha.

Era competente para recetar sin problema una pócima para aliviar un resfriado, pero era incapaz de recetar alivio a su pena.

Y es que el mal de amores no se cura.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>"Wind" - Akeboshi<em>  
><em>

__SS Month. Day 10. "Recipe".__

¡Holas! (^o^)/

Un drabble más a la colección y como otra aportación al SasuSaku Month, en lo personal, fue raro la inspiración que me dio con esto, fue una mezcla de mi mente con mis audifonos all full con "Wind", el primer ED de Naruto mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara del rojo al verde y poder cruzar la avenida; hacía un viento delicioso y melancólico. Esto ha sido el resultado. Nos vemos en un próximo, espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo.

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, en especial a: _Andy, Diiva Bloom,_ _Raven Sakura & Me Late El Lemmon._

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	9. A dónde vas

**.**

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-¿A dónde vas?-_

.

La lluvia escurre por el cristal de las ventanas empañadas, el murmullo del agua caer llega a tus oídos como una canción calma y silente; angustiante. Deslizas la camiseta por el largo de tu talle con declarado desenfado. Alisas tus shorts, pasando las palmas por los muslos. Tomas la capa que yace en el silloncito que acompaña la escasa decoración de la varonil habitación.

—Está lloviendo. –dice mirándote desde la cama, adivinas que acaba de abrir sus embusteros ojos negros.

Entiendes el mensaje oculto en esa frase fútil.

_"No te vayas todavía"._

Y quisieras quedarte, volverte con una cándida sonrisa y botar la chaqueta una vez más al piso para ir a refugiarte en sus brazos una vez más, hundirte en el recoveco de su cuello y aspirar aquel aroma grabado en tu memoria, la misma fragancia fijada en su piel incluso después de tantos años. Qué no darías por tener ese derecho, esa prerrogativa de simplemente cerrar los ojos y abandonarte al sueño hasta que el rayo intenso del sol o el roce juguetón de tu amante te despertasen para iniciar un nuevo día. Y salir a la calle, y tomarle de la mano, y sonreírle mientras él se niega a entrar a la tienda de verduras porque la anciana siempre le trata y habla como si fuera todavía el chiquillo Uchiha, el adorable hijo de la adorable Mikoto. Y sonrojarte por verlo abochornado, y también por la enhorabuena que les regalaría por su relación, augurando una hermosa familia para el futuro. Luego, terminar en la oficina de Naruto, el Hokage y su mejor amigo, comiendo un predecible tazón de ramen mientras Shizune niega en desaprobación por tomar alimentos cerca de documentación importante.

Sonríes débilmente ante tan feliz escenario. Uno que no está hecho para ti en la realidad. Existente sólo en tus ingenuas fantasías. Porque no puedes quedarte, porque no puedes buscar refugio en sus brazos, porque no puedes salir con él de la mano por la calle. Y no puedes, porque no son nada. Sólo compañeros de equipo, compañeros de batalla; son _amigos_, y desde hace medio año, amantes.

No pareja, amantes. Mantienen sus idilios en secrecía, fuera de los ojos del mundo, incluso de quienes constituyen _su_ mundo: Naruto y Kakashi.

Fuera de sus momentos de efervescencia, de los ratos de ardor que los domina, él y tú son amigos, compañeros, camaradas; dos personas que comparten un lazo de fraternidad que casi raya en la hermandad. Y quizá fuere por ello que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar de promesas, de los alcances de aquella atracción, del porvenir o de un futuro compartido. No, no hubo nada de eso.

_No habría nunca nada de eso_. ¿Para qué prolongar innecesariamente la agonía cada vez en sus furtivos encuentros?

—Es tarde. –apuntaste llana, rechazando su argumento sobre la impetuosidad del clima.

—Sakura…

—Mañana tengo jornada en el Hospital, Sasuke-kun. –pretextaste una vez más, convenciéndose a ti misma de mantenerse en su papel y no sucumbir a los deseos de hombre que te hacía palpitar entera.

Sasuke leyó la duda bailar en tu voz, pero no insistió

—Mañana… ¿Habrá uno? –soltó apenas en un murmuro, una débil exhalación que pareció escaparse rebelde de sus labios.

Y lograste escucharlo, a pesar de encontrarte a nada de la puerta de la habitación. A nada de salir de esa burbuja que ambos habían creado para perderse y _des-_conocerse, allí donde no había guerras, no había odios, no había pasado ni resentimientos; donde el dolor estaba vedado, dónde lo único permitido era abandonarse el uno en el otro y vivir el dulce instante, sin importar el ayer y sin saber si acaso habría un mañana para ustedes.

Y entonces lo entendiste.

Él estaba allí. Tú estabas allí. Él estaba vivo, tú vivías. Él había vuelto, se había quedado. Habías recuperado un trozo de tu vida y corazón. ¿Qué importaba si el mundo no llegaba a comprenderlo, si las fantasías no se hacen realidad? Él estaba allí para ti, y tú…

Te deshiciste de la capa que antes ajustaras sobre tus hombros y la dejaste de nuevo en el respaldo, tus pies desnudos regresaron como imantados a la cama donde Sasuke te seguía con sus hermosos ojos negros. Te acostaste a su lado y buscaste ese refugio que anhelabas, abrazándote a él, buscando llenarte de su fuerza. Sasuke te recibió con agrado y te apretó a su cuerpo, sumergiéndose en los orbes verdes que brillaban bajo tus pestañas espesas y oscuras.

Le regalaste una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

¿A dónde más podrías ir? Si tu camino siempre retornaba a él.

Siempre a él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>"¿A dónde vas?" - Paté de Fuá.<em>  
><em>

__SS Month. Day 16. "Secrets".__

¡Holas! (^o^)/

Un drabble más a la colección y como otra aportación al SasuSaku Month, bastante atrasadilla si hay que decir, pero mis ocupaciones no me habían permitido subirlo. Igual, creo que ha quedado un poco gris, estos días como que mis escritos son con tintes angst. ¿Será el clima lluvioso? Who knows... Nos vemos en un próximo, espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo.

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, en especial a: _Raven Sakura & Me Late El Lemmon. _Tambien a quienes me agregan en sus alertas y favs, lo agradezco mucho de verdad.

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	10. Missing You

**.**

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-Missing You-_

.

—Búscala. –instó Naruto dando vueltas alrededor de Sasuke, que sin éxito trataba de concentrarse en el pergamino que leía postrado en la mitad de su sala de té.

—No.

—Búscala. –repitió.

—No, Naruto. –declaró el Uchiha con firmeza, dejando de pasear sus ojos por el rollo tradicionalmente garigoleado.

El rubio rodó los ojos. Típico de Sasuke, llamarle por su nombre como advertencia de que se callara la boca o se arrepentiría.

—Eissh, eres un necio. –se rindió, saliendo de la habitación balbuceando palabras que nadie se ocupó en escuchar.

Al saberse sólo, Sasuke dejó caer los pergaminos en la mesilla de madera y pasó sus manos por su oscuro cabello. Qué ganas de joder la existencia. Se suponía que su intención al encerrarse en su casa esa mañana, fue precisamente olvidarse del asunto. De ella. De ella y su maldita molestia.

¿Qué de malo había en querer que se mudara con él al barrio Uchiha y de paso, como un insignificante detalle dejaba de laborar en el Hospital y se dedicaba al nuevo clan Uchiha que iban a formar algún día?

_"No voy a dejar el Hospital, Sasuke"_

Y con esa facilidad, Sakura lo complicó todo.

—¡Vamos, Sakura-chan, perdónalo! –rogó Naruto, siguiéndola por el pasillo rumbo a su consultorio.

—Ni hablar, Naruto. Ni siquiera se ha disculpado el muy idiota, lo que supone que no tiene la menor intención de que yo haga eso.

—Pero lo hará, ya sabes que el teme es un retardado antisocial. Deberías buscarlo y arreglar las cosas. Ya verás que se le olvida todo eso de los celos.

—Definitivamente, no –apuntó la Haruno, una vez que se detuvo en la puerta blanca de su cubículo, impidiendo por todos los medios que Naruto entrara con ella, dando así por finalizada la audiencia.

—Naruto-kun… no creo que sea una buena idea. –susurró la heredera Hyuuga, dejando en las manos de su prometido una taza de té.

—Yo tampoco lo creo, Hinata-chan, pero…

A Naruto no le quedó otra opción.

A situaciones extremas, medidas extremas.

—¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a ir a esta jodida misión! ¡Me niego a ir con ese idiota! –gritoneó Sakura entrando hecha una furia a la pulcra y tranquila oficina del Hokage, sin llamar y sin importarle si se hallaba dispuesto o no.

—Buenos días, Sakura-chan.

La kunoichi respondió dando un sonoro portazo, que aunque no lo demostró, hizo temblar al Uzumaki. Sí, el sexto Hokage.

—Buenos días, Sakura-san. –saludó Hinata con una inclinación, logrando que con su presencia, el ánimo de la medic-nin se serenase ligeramente y el aura asesina que desprendía se controlara antes de dejarla viuda antes siquiera de casarse.

—Buenos días, Hinata-chan. –consiguió la pelirosa hacer uso de su modales, forzando una sonrisa y fijando sus ojos de nuevo en el honorable Hokage.

_"Honorable Hokage mis…"_

—Sakura.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo por el tono grave y arisco que pareció provenir de una de las esquinas al fondo de la habitación. La kunoichi se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos negros de su compañero de equipo, ninja Jounnin de Konoha, y hasta hacía unas semanas, novio Uchiha.

—¿Es en serio? –reclamó la pelirosa a Naruto, acercándose amenazadoramente. El rubio dio un paso atrás, pero su gesto no cambió, continuando con su propósito de enviarlos a aquella misión en la que irremediablemente tendrían que hablarse y arreglar sus asuntos de una buena vez. Odiaba verlos peleados.

—No tengo más escuadrones disponibles para esta misión. El teme y tú irán.

A Sakura seguía resultándole extraño oírlo dar órdenes, más cuando quería sonar serio.

—Pero…

—¿Me vas a replicar? Les estoy dando esta misión como Hokage, no como su compañero de equipo.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperando que a Naruto se le ocurriera cobijarse bajo su rango de autoridad. Y estuvo tentada a abrir la boca una vez más, cuando Sasuke habló primero.

—Ya oíste, vámonos ya.

Y sin esperar a gesto, aprobación o reclamo alguno, destrenzó sus brazos y se incorporó de la pared en que se halló recargado, saliendo de la que era la oficina del Hokage, no sin antes mirar de reojo al rubio Uzumaki, quien supo reconocer un brillo rojizo tildar su mirada. Un sudor frío recorrió su espina. Sasuke no estaba nada feliz.

—E-exacto, ¡largaos que tengo montañas de trabajo como para perder tiempo con sus peleas de enamorados!

Sakura le dedicó una mirada furiosa por su innecesario apunte y salió tras el Uchiha. En cuanto la puerta volvió a cerrarse, el Uzumaki se dejó caer en la silla.

—¿Crees que estarán bien, Naruto-kun? ¿Crees que se arreglen? Lucen como si quisieran matarse.

—Eso espero, Hinata-chan, o seré yo al que maten. -respondió a su amada novia, rogando a Kami que su plan funcionara.

¡Hey, no podían enojarse toda la vida! Al menos no, hasta que el teme y su hermanita Sakura-chan le hicieran tio de algunos cuantos adorables bebes Uchiha.

Y es que entre ellos, siempre estaría _él_.

Naruto.

Su mejor amigo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>"Missing You" - G-Dragon ft. Kim Yoona.<em>_

¡Holas! (^o^)/

¡Un drabble más a la colección! Y que yo pretendía fuera una aportación al SasuSaku Month, pero se me cruzaron muchas cosas y ya no me dio tiempo de terminarlo durante lo que restaba del mes, en fin, aquí se los dejo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Personalmente adoro a Naru-kun siendo shipper del SASUSAKU, y cómo hace para que al final sus mejores amigos queden juntos, la dosis de Naru-Hina no pude eludirlo, los amo tambien xD Y el factor Naruto siendo Hokage me mata siempre, so... espero sigan acompañandome en este serial ;D

¿Se prestará para una segunda parte?

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, en especial a: _TheBlueJoker, Raven Sakura & Lupe-chan. _Tambien a quienes me agregan en sus alertas y favs, lo agradezco mucho de verdad.

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	11. Utakata Hanabi

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Utakata Hanabi-<em>

**.::..::..::.**

¿Lo recuerdas? Una noche como esta, durante el carnaval de verano, nosotros tres vimos los fuegos artificiales estallar en el cielo, como una serpentina de fiesta, una explosión de colores que nos alegró el corazón con su belleza cálida. En ese tiempo lejano sonreímos, olvidándonos de todo lo malo que teñía nuestras vidas, de la cruda realidad aguardándonos afuera; absortos, sólo contemplamos la belleza pintada en el cielo nocturno, como acuarelas en un lienzo.

¿Lo recuerdas?

Después de la sesión de entrenamiento, a Kakashi-sensei se le ocurrió citarnos al anochecer en el puente que cruza el río, en el eterno punto de reunión del equipo 7 para ir a entrenar, pero esta vez, él dijo que iríamos a dar un breve paseo. Nos llevó al carnaval de verano y muy seguramente quedó arrepentido por la cantidad que tuvo que pagar por la comida que Naruto y yo ingerimos ese día. Terminamos plantados los cuatro en la orilla del río para admirar el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales. Todavía puedo percibir aquél aroma a yerba flotando en el aire tibio de la estación. Todavía.

Me pregunto hace cuánto tiempo no alzas la mirada al cielo y miras los fuegos artificiales. Hace cuánto habrás dejado de contemplar la belleza de un latido multicolor en el manto estrellado. Me pregunto… ¿Dónde estarás en una noche como esta?

Inevitablemente en mis ojos se anegan lágrimas contenidas, humedeciéndome las pestañas. Realmente extraño esos tiempos. El aire tibio, el aroma dulzón del algodón de azúcar llegando hasta el río, el escándalo de Naruto al mirar las primeras bolas de color estallar como un trueno, Kakashi sonriendo debajo de su oscura máscara, el calor de la proximidad de tu brazo al estar lado a lado…

No sé cómo llegué a este mismo lugar junto al rio; tampoco el cómo me separé del grupo, aunque en realidad, tal vez buscaba una oportunidad para hacerlo. Últimamente me da una necesidad de abstraerme en solitario y dejar mis pensamientos divagar. Llegar hasta ti.

Te echo de menos. Tú, ¿añorarás algo de lo que hay aquí? ¿En esta tierra? ¿En esta aldea? ¿En los sentimientos de mi corazón?

Nébulas verdes, azules, rojas y amarillas revientan en el cielo.

Algún día volveremos a vernos, ¿cierto?

_"I'll see you when I'm back"_

**.::.**

* * *

><p><em><em>"Utakata Hanabi" - Supercell<em>_

_SS Month15. Day 3. "Carnival"._

¡Holas! (^o^)/ I'm late but I don't care xD Este es un prompt que quería hacer como aportación al SasuSaku Month así que he aquí el resultado. Un poco angst pero esperanzador (?) Nos vemos en un próximo *-*

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, en especial a: _Me Late El Lemmon [I'm back! Gracias por todos tus mensajes :)], Lirit Yazmin, Jos26, Lupe-chan, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha & Raven Sakura._

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¿Comentarios? ¿Revws?

**.:Sol:.**


	12. Message

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Message-<em>

**.::..::..::.**

Aquella tarde de entrenamiento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de una cosa en la que no había reparado antes: sentía una extraña fijación por el cabello de Sakura. Y no es que tuviera que ver con su particular color rosáceo, no. Era más bien relacionado con su forma y perfume.

Se percató de ello cuando Kakashi, al término del entrenamiento de ese día, los dejó tirarse sobre la yerba fresca para recuperar fuerzas. El ocaso se anunció cercano, y el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte como preámbulo a la brisa nocturna. Fue en ese momento, mientras sus cuerpos descansaban uno al lado del otro, que el Uchiha percibió aquel aroma tan peculiar, uno que ya había percibido antes: un aroma dulzón a flores silvestres.

Ladeó su cabeza brevemente y la observó con los ojos cerrados, respirando rápido y profundo por el agotamiento de la práctica. Las puntas de su cabello revoloteaban por la fuerza del viento que allí llegaba vigoroso, y fue por ese incesante movimiento, que aquel aroma desprendíase en el aire. Ya entonces, Sakura lucía el cabello corto; tres meses atrás lo había cortado en el _bosque de la muerte_ para escapar del enemigo y evitar que él y a Naruto, resultaran lastimados.

Vagamente, el Uchiha remembró cómo la ira se había apoderado de él al mirarla lastimada, llorosa y con el pelo destrozado. Sabía de sobra que su larga melena era una de las cualidades de la que Sakura más se sentía orgullosa, y eso obedecía al rumor de que ese era uno de los supuestos "atractivos" que le gustaban a Sasuke Uchiha. Tampoco es que fuera del todo un rumor, pues el hecho de que su adorada madre poseyera una larga cabellera era un factor de mucho peso; sin embargo, después de vivir una tragedia como la que él había vivido, ningún interés podía ya existir para él, que no fuera el de vengar la masacre de todo su Clan. O por lo menos, eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba hasta que fue integrado en el equipo 7.

Recordó cómo después del inesperado suceso, Sakura intentó alinear su pelo lo mejor que pudo con un kunai, evitando llorar al contemplar las largas hebras desparramadas por el piso. Fingió que no le importó, pero él supo que mentía. Su cabello era bonito por los cuidados que le daba, y el color rosa que poseía no hacía sino embellecerlo. Con su pelo largo el aroma era más penetrante, pues prácticamente a cada paso, iba dejando en el aire el perfume escondido en su cabello. Sakura lo peinaba en los tiempos de espera, cuando Kakashi se retrasaba sin razón alguna, y en ocasiones, en su ociosidad, él llegó a mirarla de reojo.

Incluso en la Academia, antes de ser seleccionados para estar en el mismo equipo, ella elegía siempre sentarse junto a él, por lo que Sasuke continuamente, percibía aquel aroma flotando en la atmósfera. Y sabía que era ella. Y le agradaba aquel aroma dulzón a flores silvestres. Le llevaba a aquellos días en que salía con su hermano a entrenar, o con su madre a caminar al campo. Era como una llave invisible de memorias.

Desde entonces, Sasuke debió sospechar de la extraña fijación que comenzaba a desarrollar, pero no fue hasta ese momento, hasta esa tarde, en que el pelinegro se dio cuenta. Largo o corto, sedoso o enmarañado, liso u ondulado. No importaba cómo Sakura llevara el pelo, estaba seguro que siempre luciría bien para él. Y es que de muchas extrañas formas, ella era como una brisa de nostalgias que le traía al presente atisbos del pasado, así como emociones y sentimientos perdidos que le hacían volver a sentirse en casa. El calor de un hogar.

Y sólo varios años más tarde, Sasuke felizmente constató que esa fijación nunca desaparecería.

**.::.**

* * *

><p><em>"Message" - Buck-tick<em>

_SS Month15. Day 10. "Haircut"._

¡Holas! (^o^)/ Aquí les dejo este corto drabble, aportación al SasuSaku Month. Espero la hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos en un próximo.

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, en especial a: _Tamy fray y tatutu. _Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¿Comentarios? ¿Revws?

**.:Sol:.**


	13. All those things that I've done

**.::. Songs of Colored Love .::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-All those things that I've done-<em>

**.::..::..::.**

Resultaba difícil respirar, el aire era pesado; o tal vez eran tus pulmones los que ya no quisieran responder. Sin embargo, pese al dolor que te atravesaba el cuerpo, persistía una sensación cálida, de bienestar, como si el peso de un mundo, de la gran roca de la historia, se desvaneciera de tus hombros. No había mejor forma de morir: sin tormentos, liberado y al lado de tu mejor amigo. Ninguno de los dos podía moverse ni un milímetro, estaban destrozados, a su límite, sin chakra, desangrándose.

_"En paz…"_

No percibieron su presencia hasta que la tuvieron enfrente.

Sakura, con el gesto preocupado y sus ojos vivaces, analizaba rápidamente la magnitud del daño, de la situación. Reparó en la aparatosa sangre que chorreaba de sus brazos amputados. Una espina se clavó en tu pecho al mirar que se entristecía. Quizá sí, todavía, existía algo de lo que te lamentabas, y eso era, el siempre tener que ponerla triste, hacerla llorar, hacerla preocupar. Tú, Naruto. Ambos. Desde niños.

Una tibia sensación los invadió cuando sintieron su inconfundible chakra infiltrarse en su cuerpo, regalándoles vida, regalándoles aliento. Esperanza.

Sin perder ni un valioso segundo, Sakura había comenzado a sanarlos. A los dos, al mismo tiempo, derramando de nuevo el amor y afecto que les profesaba, transmitiéndoles a gritos lo que significaban para ella. Su familia, sin distinción. Y no se veía dispuesta a resignarse a perder a ninguno de los dos, aferrándose a ustedes, manteniéndolos junto a ella.

—¡Gracias, Sakura-chan! –dijo Naruto sonriendo, con esa imborrable sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Incluso a punto de morir seguía siendo él mismo. Siempre envidiaste eso, brindar luz hasta en el peor momento. Aun así, no te reprimiste, ya no había por qué hacerlo, era absurdo. Dejaste al corazón hablar por ti.

—Sakura, yo…

—No –atajó ella cerrando sus ojos verdes, evitando mirarte, evitando sentir cosas-. Necesito concentrarme.

Cuán fuerte se había vuelto. Cuán gentil. Cuán madura.

_"Ella ha florecido."_

—Lo siento…

Y tu liberación vino con la sinceridad de tan sencillas palabras.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

Su voz sonó ahogada.

—Todo… por todo lo que he hecho.

Ella tembló, lo percibiste en la fugaz inestabilidad del flujo de su chakra.

—Más te vale… Cielos…

Y allí estaba de nuevo, _su Sakura_. La preocupona, la cálida, la que a pesar de todo los adoraba y se mantenía a su lado sin importar qué, la Sakura que daría su propia vida por alguno de ustedes. Sin dudar.

—Ustedes son tan problemáticos. Idiotas…

Las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro empolvado y, por fin lograste mirarla a la cara. Allí estaba ella. Su hermana, su amiga, su Sakura. Esa mujer que lloraba como una niña asustada que ha logrado impedir el peligro. Porque ella los había salvado, les había vuelto a la vida. Les había dado esperanza. Un futuro.

La miraste directamente, no rehuiste, deseabas seguir contemplando su rostro, ese rostro que se mantenía gacho, fijo en la herida que intentaba cerrar, siendo ahora ella, quien rehuía de tus ojos. Sabiendo tal vez que flaquearía y lloraría más. Pero nunca tus palabras contuvieron tanta sinceridad como las que aquel día le dedicaras a tus antiguos compañeros de equipo, los que en medio de la oscuridad, siempre hicieron brillar un rayo, una cuerda de luz que te salvara de las tinieblas.

Naruto, como tu hermano, compañero y rival. Tu mejor amigo.

Y Sakura, la mágica presencia que llenaba con su amor, tu solitaria existencia.

.::.

* * *

><p><em>"All those things that I've done" - The Killers.<em>

_SS Month15. Day 16. "_Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise_"_

Hey! (^o^)/

Una viñeta más a este conjunto de pequeñas historias, y una aportación más al SasuSaku Month. Siempre quise escribir algo respecto a esta escena del 699. Los panel decían calladamente muchas cosas que sólo nos pudimos imaginar, sobre los pensamientos de Sasuke, de Sakura y de Narutos. Este es un pequeño vistazo a Sasuke, pero sería interesante saber sobre la perspectiva de Naruto o Sakura, si saben de algún fic sobre eso, no duden en recomendarmelo :)

Espero les haya regalado un agradable momento de lectura. Nos vemos en un próximo.

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, en especial a: _cinlay2 y Raven Sakura. _Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¿Comentarios? ¿Revws?

**.:Sol:.**


End file.
